Neverending Story
by Meylinda
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are married and live together. The story is about the more "fun" aspects of their relationship and life. But what will happen to the Cullens when Renesmee becomes pregnant? All normal pairings J/A, E/B, Em/R, C/E Is LEMONLICIUS! R&R! xD
1. Home

_So, this is my very first fanfic, and I'm going with the lemonlicius fanfiction writing xD I hope you enjoy! The fanfic is about Renesmee and Jacob. They are married and live together. I'm writing about the more fun aspects of their relationship and life xD_

**

* * *

**

**Jacob**

I saw her running towards me as I approached the Cullen's house. Renesmee threw herself into my arms as she reached me and I swung my hands around her torso, lifted her up and swirled her around as we kissed. "Nessie!" She frowned at me. Just as her mother, Renesmee wasn't much fond of the nickname I gave her when she was a baby. And just as Bella, Renesmee didn't like to be associated with the Loch Ness Monster. "Okay, okay! Renesmee then!" I flinched theatrically as a said her name. I had always thought that Renesmee was quite a mouthful of a name. It was so nice to see her again, like if a piece of my heart, no, my whole heart had been returned back to me. I had been gone for almost three days. Sam had me patrolling the woods and I hadn't had the chance to see Nessie.

Every time I saw her I was stunned by her beauty. Even if she only was half-vampire (thank God for that!), she was breathtaking beautiful. When she ran towards me, her chocolate brown hair reaching her waist would bounce up and down, her pale skin would glow in the sun and her cheeks would slightly blush. Renesmee, she was my world, and without her being present, there would be no world for me to live in.

"Come Jake!" she tugged my hand, or, she may think she tugged, but for me it felt like she had yanked me of my feet at dragged me after her. She was strong, vampire-strong.

Inside the house the Cullens were all sitting on the couch in the living room and casually talking. The Cullens fascinated me. They were vampires so they didn't technically have to move, but still, they all did it of old habit. Blondie swung her hair from one side to the other, Esme shifted the way she sat and Carlisle moved his hands.

"Hi Jake!" Bella was by my side giving me a hug the moment I walked into the living room. I had gone used to the smell of vampires, and now this to sickingly sweet smell didn't bother me at all. But though, the pack didn't enjoy running with me to much after I had spent the day at the Cullens. Apparently, I reeked vampire.

"Hello Jacob" Edward smiled. Emmett got up and stood in front of me with a huge grin on his face "Sam let his guard dog get home to his wife, eh?" I grinned and punched him in the shoulder as I walked towards the rest of the Cullens. "Hi Jake!" Alice flashed her brilliant smile at me and looked back at the television. Esme stood up "Jacob, sit down. You look exhausted!". Esme pushed me down on the couch while Carlisle laughed.

"Anything new Jacob?" Carlisle asked. "Well, the packs came over a new sent, vampire. We didn't recognize it, so we followed the trail up to the Canadian border, but it suddenly disappeared. Sam thinks it was a passing vampire, most likely nomads." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully as murmured something I couldn't catch.

Renesmee was talking to Bella and Edward. After a couple years, Renesmee had realized that she needed to talk to, and quit using her gift so often. She realized that some things were to embarrassing, or to hard to show, and other would be to embarrassing to talk about.

I remember the time Bella came up to me after our honeymoon. She looked as if she could blush, she would be totally crimson right now. Renesmee didn't have any secrets from her parents, not that she ever could with a mindreading father. But apparently, Renesmee had SHOWN Bella every moment of our honeymoon. And she hadn't filtered out the honeymoonish stuff either. I have never been so happy about the fact that Edward was off hunting as I was that day.

My mind came back to focus as I saw Renesmee standing beside her parents. It still stunned me how Renesmee looked slightly older than her mother. But again, Bella was frozen forever in the age of 19 and Edward would forever look 17. For every random bystander they would seem as a happy trio of sibling, and no one would ever think that Bella and Edward were Renesmees parents. Edward must have heard my thoughts, because he turned towards me and smiled "Forever young Jacob, every girls dream!" I could hear Esme chuckle and Emmett laughed as he looked at Blondie.

Renesmee came to sit by my side as I yawned and gently touched my cheek. The memories of our little cottage in the woods filled my head, and I could almost not resist it when Renesmee showed me the big and soft bed in our bedroom. Her memories changed, and the picture she now put in my head was even harder to resist. It was the night before I left for patrolling. She was lying on the bed, wearing a black lased corset. The black corset sat perfectly on her and made her skin look even paler and glow. She corset sat as extra skin on he revery curve and cupped her breast in the most perfect way.

She looked at me suggestively when she pulled her hand away. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. The memories from the honeymoon a month ago filled my brain.  
We stayed on Isle Esme, just as Bella and Edward had. Bella had told me the story of the blue room so I knew exactly why the headboard didn't perfectly match the bed.

But at that same time I could feel Edwards burning gaze in my neck, and I could see by the way Renesmee glared back at her father that she had also seen his look. I couldn't help it, I couldn't always control my mind around Edward. Sometimes I slipped and the memories from mine and Renesmees nights would come out and my mind would flutter into the sweetness of Renesmee. During those moments I could hear Edward grind his teeth and hurry to change my mind into thinking pure and things as bunnies, flowers and unicorns would fill my mind. But what did Edward care? We were married for crying out loud. Two grown human beings… okay, scratch that human part. We were grown up and married! But before I could say anything Renesmee dragged me up and with a hurried "Bye mom!" from Renesmee we were out.

* * *

_Relaax, the lemons are comming in the next chapter! (: Please review and help me keep my motivation up and continue writing this story (: xoxo M!_


	2. Spice it up!

_So, this is the second chapter in my story about Renesmee and Jacob. This chapter is all about when the two of them return to their cottage!! WARNING: Contains leeemons! *drool*_

* * *

We reached our cottage in no-time. As we entered the cottage I swept Renesmee of her feet and into my arms. I could feel her beating heart against my chest as I carried her inside to our bedroom.

It always amazed me how Esme could decorate a room so precisely fit for the persons it was supposed to contain. Our bedroom was midnight blue with white curtains. The front wall was a top-to-bottom full-sized mirror and in the middle of the room Esme has placed a giant king-sized bed with silky white sheets and big fluffy pillows. I knew this was just the kind of bedroom Renesmee dreamed of.

As I entered the room carrying Renesmee in my arms I put her gently down on the bed leaning forward to kiss her. But just as my lips met her there were suddenly nothing else there but the silky white sheets of the bed.

Renesmee was standing besides the bed giggling. "Just wait Jacob" she whispered into my ear as she left towards the bathroom. I flashed a grin and positioned myself on the bed with arms behind his head.

Renesmee came out of the bathroom wearing a crimson red light chiffon robe reaching down to her pale glowing thighs. No matter how often I saw her that way I could not get used to it. My jaw dropped and my mouth went dry and I could see by the her smile that she was utterly pleased by this reaction.

I wasn't even able to swallow as Renesmee came closer to the bed. For each and every step she took, she would open the robe inch by inch. And for each and every step she took I could feel my mouth turn into sandpaper and my jeans getting tighter and tighter. When Renesmee reached the foot of the bed she opened the robe and gently let it slide down her shoulders.

**Renesmee**

I let the robe slide down my shoulders and saw how it draped itself around my ankles. Jacob sat up and I could see his whole gorgeous chest through his white shirt. I could see his well-defined muscles and I could see how the muscles in his arms would flecks when he reached for my shoulders. As he touched me it was like an impulse of fire streaming down my body. His hot hands traced down to my waist and settled on my hips. Jacob reached forward and gently kissed me. His lips barely touching mine. Teasingly he kissed the corner of my mouth and down my jaw line. He kissed every inch of my throat and neck before again kisings my lips. I parted my lips to let him in but he wouldn't. I even let my tongue stroke his upper lip as he kissed me, but he wouldn't let me in. His hand grasped me around my waist and the other hand tangled into my hair while he turned me around and was on top of me as I he let me down on the bed. The whole time he kept planting kisses all over my body. I arched my back towards him trying to crush myself into his body. I could hear him chuckle over my urgency as he kissed me, gently and sensitive at first but after a moment his lips grew more anticipating and wanted more. I parted my lips and felt how Jacob let his tongue gently slide in brushing my teeth. I shivered as he stroke his fingers down my side and inner thigh. I let out a slight moan as Jacob let his hand stroke across my bra and down my stomach.

I could feel the tension building up in him and thus fact was confirmed by the tightening I felt in the front of his jeans. I flashed a grin as I whispered seductively into his ear "My turn".

I pushed him of me as I rolled on top of him. Jacob flashed his perfect white teeth and the fire and lust I saw in his eyes made my whole body tremble and I ripped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. I sat there a while, taking in the whole sight of his broad, massive and russet chest. I let my hands rest on his chest. I could see that every move I made affected him. His stomach shivered just as I let my hands slide down towards the waistline of his jeans. I continued stroking him just bellow his belly button and enjoyed the sight of his member trying to burst out of his oh so tight jeans. I leaned forward and started kissing his jaw line and continued further down. I kissed every part of his chest I could reach and when my lips touched right above the waistline of his jeans I could hear a growl in his chest. I let my hand rest on his erection on the outside of his jeans. Every time I decided to move my hand just the slightest bit Jacob trembled and let out a moan. With intended slowlyness, I unzipped his jeans and pulled them of him.

I rubbed my hand outside his boxers and smiled of the fact that Jacob tried to arch his back upwards to make me rub harder. I snickered and grinned at him as he lay there with his eyes closed. I could hear his breathing getting faster and more unsteady as I rubbed faster and harder. Finally he shot his eyes up and I was completely taken aback of the blazing fire he had in his eyes. He lifted me up higher so I sat on his stomach and unclasped my bra. Gently, he slid id of me and threw it across the room. Before I could catch my breath, I felt Jacobs hot lips planting endless kisses on my chest, my breasts and my nipples. I gasped! Jacob had started nibbling my nipples and my breath started to become irregular and fast. I dug my hands into his raven black shaggy hair as he started to softly massage my breasts.

I could feel his tight manhood on pressing against my back, trying to fight its way out of his now way to tight boxers. I laughed and Jacob looks up at me. I couldn't help myself anymore. As Jacob hold on to me and refused to let me go, I slid down on my knees and in a swift movement from me his boxers were of and his member standing up straight as a flagpole. I studied it, just as I did every single time. There were a lot of aspects of the wolf Jacob I would absolutely HATE to lose, and the size of his manhood was definitely one of them!

I looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow as I put my hand around his sex. A moan slipped by his lips as I started to gently move my hand from the root and all the way to the top. Jacob closed his eyes and almost let a growl of pleasure pass through his lips. I went faster, pulling harder and grew more confident as I saw Jake starting to tremble, almost as he was to transform every second now.

No, I wouldn't let him finish of so easily. I stood up and sat across on his stomach as I placed my mouth on the pulse point on his throat. I bit, so little drop of blood appeared on his russet colored skin. I licked it of all the way to his mouth, were we locked into a deep and passionate kiss. Jacob held me tight and lifted me up. He placed his sex just at the tip of my core, teasing me by moving my hips around. I wiggled them towards his manhood and his kisses grew stronger, more demanding. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He rolled over so he was lying over me, never even considering breaking our kiss. He didn't have the self control to continue teasing me, so he let his member slip inside me, filling me to the end. I moaned into his mouth and felt another growl in his chest.

He started of gently, easy, barely moving inside me as he let his hands be all over my body in inhuman speed. But soon it all went faster, harder, demanding. He started to thrust himself in and out of me. I moaned as I lay there and Jacob hissed. The sensation was amazing, Jacob was filling my core to the end and with his hands on my breasts I could feel the orgasm building up in me and in Jacob.

I arched my back and trembled as I screamed Jacobs name so load, I was sure my family could hear it in the mansion. At the same time Jacob shivered and his knees gave out at the same time as he feel on the bed beside me.

"That.. was.. amazing" I panted and curled up against his chest.

* * *

_What do you think guys? This is my first fanfic, not to talk about the fact that this is my first lemonfanfic. But I tryed as well as i could! 3 Keep reviewing and helping me continue this story if you enjoy it! 3 xoxo M!_


	3. Hunting!

_

* * *

_____

Finally, I've finished the third chapter and am in the middle of the fourth. So, there will be another update pretty soon. I had some problems with this chapter, since I didn't know how to deal with the plot, of you get me.. xD But enjoy!

* * *

**Jacob**

I woke up as the sun shined through the window and hit me straight in the face. "Arrgh!" I swiftly pulled my hand in front of my face and grimaced. As I looked on the empty bed beside me I swung my legs on the floor and stood up. I could hear Renesmee in the shower and when I tried to listen harder, with my wolfsences I could hear how she rubbed her body in with the gently sweet shower gel. I sniffed, the scent of her shower gel hit me in the nose full powered. The sweet cherry scent slid up my nostrils and I sniffed harder and sighed. I couldn't bare the temptation anymore and walked to the bathroom door.

Slowly, I opened the door as soundlessly as I could manage and stepped inside the bathroom. I heard the water pouring down and could clearly see Renesmee's features through the shaded glass wall of our shower. I focused on her body. I saw how the water trailed down her shoulders and to her waist. The drops continued down her round hips, and I could see how they tried to cling on to them for dear life.

I cocked my head to the side and considered how to proceed now. But even if my life was at stake I would probably still have walked over to the shower. I would still have soundlessly opened the shower door and carefully stepped into the shower behind Renesmee. I would still have put my blazing hot hands against her skin and trail my lips down her neck. And it was exactly what I did right now.

Renesmee spun around in non-human speed as my hands settled on her hips. Her eyes widened when she saw me, but before I knew it she moaned at me and pushed me against the wall. I held her tight around her hips as she brushed her lips over my cheek and towards my ear. Just as my anatomy started to respond to her body being pressed hard against mine, she whispered into my ear "I'm hungry". Before I got the chance to say anything else, Renesmee was out of the shower. "Teeease!" I yelled after her and heard her bell-like laughter when she left the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower, Renesmee was already dressed. I felt my jaw drop as I saw her sitting on the bed waiting for me. Luckily, Renesmee didn't get Bella's fashion taste. One thing Renesmee only did with her aunt Alice present, was shopping. Well, not that THAT was hard to make happen. You just needed to mention the words shopping and trip in the same sentence and you could count Alice in, unless she'd already seen it in one of her many visions though.

Renesmee was wearing a light, purple summer dress. The dress clung to each and every of Renesmee's perfect curves and draped itself around her perfect thighs. One thing I admired the bloodsuckers was their ability to ALWAYS look divine. Renesmee never had a bad hairday, quite the contrary; she always looked like she'd just exited a makeup room. Bella was always gorgeous and never had a flaw on her entire ice-cold body and Edward looked like he'd just stepped out of a model show. Even if you were a werewolf and didn't quite care about your looks most of the time, it kind of brought you down a bit to walk in to the Cullens house filled with in-human beauty.

Renesmee stood up and come towards me with a raised eyebrow. "A bit too much for hunting, maybe?" I swallowed "Too little is a better term". She giggled and snuggled up closer to me, resting her face on my chest. "Kind of the reaction I expected" she said and kissed me softly. A low growl built up in my chest. "Come Jake, time to hunt!"

**Renesmee**

I tugged Jacob in his arm and ran out in the woods. After about 500 meters I turned around, waiting for Jake. Before I knew it Jake was out of the house, running towards me. He jumped high in the air. In the middle of his jump he transformed. Red russet colored fur sprang out on every part of his body. He grew, big! It always surprised me that it all happened in less than a second and when he landed next to me I would look into his big dark wolf eyes, and not the same deep brown eyes of the human Jake. But it didn't matter which color they had. They still contained that glimpse Jake always had in his eyes, this taunting edge of fun.

I grinned widely and Jacob pulled his mouth back and flashed his big sharp teeth in a goofy wolfish grin. He nudged my shoulder with his snout and howled with laughter when I tipped back against a tree. I frowned at and stuck my tongue at him.

Jacob turned away from me, ready to leap forward, further into the woods. But I wasn't going to let him get away with the nudging that easily! I crouched and leaped towards his broad back. I hit him straight in the middle of his shoulders. Jacob lost his balance and tripped forward landing flat on his face. I laughed loudly and sat on top of him. But somehow, Jacob managed to turn himself on his back so I sat on his stomach and lick me full in my face with his tongue. "Eeew! Jaake!" I spitted and tried to clean my face with my palms.

Jacob roared with laughter and was up on his feet holding me in his hands before I could get the chance to have my revenge. No way, I was NOT going to be brought to the food in the arms of my husband! I get romantic, but that was just too cliché even for ME to bare! So I climbed up on his back and sat in the gap between his shoulder blades while I dug my hands down into his soft russet fur. And when I crouched down towards his neck, he took off.

I could smell it before Jake could. Mountain lions! I sniffed into the air and felt my mouth fill with water. I tugged my right left arm, making Jacob run left. Now he could smell it to, the delicious scent of mountain lions. It was a luscious scent, sweet and metallic at once. I wasn't fully a vampire, so I had never experienced that burning sensation in my throat every time I smelled a meal, I had never felt the urge to have the blood of my pray run down my throat, at least not in the way my mother and father have explained it to me. Of course, I did enjoy human blood. But it didn't matter for me if the blood was human or animal. For me, the taste was not so different after all.

Jake stopped a couple of hundred meters from where the mountain lions were resting. I slid down from his back and into a crouching position the moment my toes hit the soft earth. I sniggered at the thought of our last hunting trip. Jacob and I had a game. Since I was a baby, Jake and I had been competing who would catch the biggest pray, and to be honest, Jacob sucked at this game. I turned my head to look at him and saw that familiar glimpse of fun in his dark eyes just as we both sprinted out of our hiding and towards the mountain lions.

I ran. I ran faster and faster. I could feel the ground under my bare feet like velvet, and next to me I could hear Jacob running to get in front of me. I saw it, the biggest mountain lion, a giant lion with a broad back, fuzzy fur and thick massive legs. We ran so fast, but still, so soundlessly. Jake leaped forward as was suddenly on top of the mountain lion. He sunk his teeth into the side of the mountain lion and ripped it open. The smell of blood hit me full in the nose and in an instant I had grabbed my own mountain lion. I let my teeth sink into the lion's neck. I felt the blood flow down my throat and heel the sore aching I had felt when I smelled the blood from Jacobs pray. It was hot, soft and delicious and I drank until I was full.

When I stood up Jake was standing over me. He cocked his head to the side and looked down my body. I stood up and looked as well. It was the dress he looked at, torn, ripped and ruined. The mountain lion had tried to fight me of, but the only thing it managed was to make my dress look like a Swiss cheese. I raised an eyebrow towards Jake "Improvement?". He growled, and suddenly, his human arms took around my waist and I could feel his hot blazing skin through my torn up dress. Jacob had transformed back into human shape.

He stood behind me, naked, pressed against me. "Forgot to tie the pants around your hairy leg this morning, did we?" I snickered as I felt him stiffen behind me. I turned to face Jacob. He had blood on his lips down the corners of his mouth. I stood up on my toes cocking my head slightly to the side. I licked of the blood from his lips, lightly nibbling on his lower lip. Jacob moaned gently.

Suddenly, with a fluent movement, I was in his arms, and he was carrying me towards our little hidingplace in the woods. I could hear the water running in the river near by as he put me gently down on the sweet and damp grass.

Jacob ripped of the pieces left of my dress and started planting deep and passionate kisses down my entire body.

* * *

_What do you think? Did you like it? I tried to make it fun xD Like you all probably noticed, next chapter will be lemonliciouzz, and in chapter __five you'll get a BIG surprise! xD Remember to review!! Xoxo M!_


	4. The Meadow!

_This chapter is finishing the last chapter. They are finished hunting and are at the meadow. I don't think I need to say anything else! Enjoy! xD_

**Jacob**

I let my teeth withdraw from the mountain lions neck and walked over to stand beside Renesmee. She stood up and first now I noticed her dress. The mountain lion Renesmee had just emptied for blood had certainly put of a fight. Renesmee's purple, knee long summer dress was torn in pieces. The remaining pieces of her dress tried desperately to cling on to her curvy hips and every time she moved, just the tiniest bit, and the dress would tear up ever so slightly revealing a little more of her pale glowing skin.

I stepped behind her putting my hands on her almost completely exposed hips. She didn't turn. "Forgot to tie your pants around your hairy leg this morning, did we?" Renesmee asked with a taunting edge to her voice. I stiffened. True, I didn't get to tie my jeans to my leg before I turned to a wolf, resulting the fact that I stood completely naked behind Renesmee, pressing my body against her.

She snickered and turned around. I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes. They were shining with a hint of gold. She stood up on her toes, gently licking away the blood in the corners of my mouth while nibbling my lower lip. She broke through the skin, and I could taste my blood in my mouth, but I knew that before Renesmee even finished, the wound would be healed.

While she was kissing me I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in my arms. I moved towards the little meadow not far away from where the mountain lions rested just minutes ago. I could hear the nearby river running down towards the ocean, I could hear the wind carefully brushing over the trees and I could feel the tension building up in me.

I lay her down on the sweet damp grass in the meadow and ripped off her the remains of her dress and tossed them away into the forest. I chuckled at the thought of Edward hunting and finding the dress of his daughter shred into pieces by what seemed like wolf claws.

I started planting kisses on her throat, heading south. I lingered for a long while at her collarbone, biting, kissing, nibbling, until Renesmee's moaning got loader and she arched her back against me, commanding me to move further down. I did as she begged me to. My mouth moved down to her breast.

While caressing her left breast and pulling her nipple between my thumb and finger, my mouth was on her right breast, sucking and licking her nipple. Renesmee moaned loudly. I moved further down, kissing her stomach and letting my hands trace her inner thigh, causing her to shiver.

Abruptly, I stopped and sat up. "Renesmee" I whispered "get up on your knees". She looked at me, confused, not quite understanding where this was going. "Please?" I begged, giving her my puppy eyes. She giggled and stood up on her knees. I spread her legs, making her stand open. Before she could even see me, I was under her, with my mouth right under her sex.

"Tell when I do something you like." I said before grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling her forward.

"Jacob" Renesmee started to protest, but before she could finish that thought, I leaned my head up and licked the length of her sex. She moaned loud and let her hands fall forward to land on my chest.

As I started to lick and suck, her nails dug into my chest and I heard her starting to pant feverishly. When my tongue found her swollen clitoris, Renesmee's legs started to shake and she let out a loud whimper. It felt like an electrical current was shooting through my body, just of watching her body tremble under my touch.

"Renesmee?" I asked, stopping my gently assault on her core just for an instant.

"Don't stop..." she quickly said, "don't ever stop."

I quickly resumed my lovemaking, my tongue finally entering her while my finger moved to stroke her bundle of nerves. She feel forward on my chest, her legs finally giving out as her body shook with pleasure.

She moved her head up to let out a long moan and caught sight of my hard erection tenting in my boxers. She reached forward and slid her hands under the band of my underwear pulling my erection free. She didn't hesitate as she slid her mouth over it and used her tongue to trace circles around it.

I moaned loudly against her and my tongue went into overdrive, licking and sucking Renesmee in frenzy.

She continued to lick the length of me while one of her hands reached down and grabbed my tight sac.

When I pulled her clitoris into my mouth and started to suck on it, Renesmee's body started to shake and tighten. It felt like she would explode with the power of her orgasm and moaned and panted loudly, the tip of my erection still between her lips.

I continued to make love to her with my mouth and soon I felt her body start to tense again.

Renesmee was obviously eager to return the favor, and moved her mouth and tongue roughly over and over my erection, while her hand groped my sac.

Just Renesmee's body started to tighten again; I grabbed her hips and quickly moved her off me.

She arched her body due to the power of her own orgasm and turned to watch as I started to cum all over my russet colored stomach.

Renesmee's body fell back down on the grass while she worked to control her ragged breathing. I lay there myself, still and panting.

Renesmee let one of her fingers trace from my chest down all the way to my navel, snickering at the white cum it left on her fingertip.

I stood up, walking over to the river and I felt Renesmee behind me, taking my hand. "Last one out is a reeking vampire" Renesmee called at me and was leaping towards the river.

* * *

_Okay, I personally think this chapter was pretty haawt!! xD Tell me what you think!!  
__Keep on reading this story, cause the next chapter will bring you a big surprise! Xoxo M! _

* * *


	5. Seriously!

_Hii! So, this is the giant surprise chapter! xD It is shorter than the others, but it had to be, cause all the excitement is coming next! Prepaare!_

**One month later**

**Renesmee**

I walked in circles in our living room. I was restless, what was I to do now? My hands started to pull at my blouse, trying to straighten it out and pull it further down my body without me being aware of it. My mind was going frenzy, I didn't know how to tell this to Jake. I mean, this couldn't be possible. Or, we knew it was possible for Jacob; after all, he was alive, right? But I? Could I really reproduce? I was half a vampire, I couldn't get pregnant... My body had stopped changing two years ago. Vampires COULDN'T get pregnant! The female body has to change to become pregnant. And I didn't change! What was going on? How was I supposed to tell Jacob that I was _**pregnant**_!?

"Aargh!" I sat down on the floor leaning my back against the wall. Looking down at my still so flat stomach, I cradled it it between my hands rubbing it gently. How long have I been pregnant? I counted briefly in my head, three times. I was late, by a month. My period was a month late. My... baby (I struggled to even _think_ the word) was somewhere around a month old.

I was pregnant; I was to have a child, a baby, a life. I was to teach it how to live, teach it right and wrong. I was going to be a mother. I was barely nine years old for crying out loud! How on earth was a supposed to be a mother? I shook my head desperately.

But what was I to expect now? I was told that_ I_ was unique, being half vampire half human. Then what was this child? My baby will be a human, a vampire and a wolf! Geez, this is not true! Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies! How can a child be a part of them both? What was I to do know? I sunk even deeper down on the floor feeling how the helplessness took over me. I put my face in my hands and started sobbing.

This was awful! I continued sitting on the floor for how long I don't know. But I didn't get up until I hear Jacobs familiar husky voice "Nessie..*cough* I mean, Renesmee?" yelling for me from the kitchen where he had entered the cottage. I didn't have the power to get up, not now. But I couldn't let Jacob see me like this either. So I sat up, straightening my back and wiped away the tears in the corners of my eyes. Immediately, my hands fell down on my stomach again, one hand settling under my bellybutton and the other above it, once again cradling the baby.

I sniffed and Jacob entered the room. He shot me a panicked glance when he saw me sitting on the floor. "Renesmee!" He was by my side in one giant step, sitting down in front of me. Taking my face in his hand he bent over me, looking me in the eyes. "Love! What's wrong?" I had been crying for such a long time, so everything I managed to choke out was a simple hick up before I buried my face in his chest sobbing so hard that I made him shake in the rhythm of my sobs.

He took my hands and tried to pull then away from my stomach, so he could lift me up and into the bedroom. "Renesmee, let go, let me take you upstairs." He whispered gently into my ear. "No Jake.." He kept tugging at my arms not stopped by my protest. "STOP IT JACOB!" I screamed.

He looked like I had slapped him across his face. I had never, _never _screamed at Jake before. "Renesmee… What is it? What has happened?" I ignored him, settling back on the floor, still cradling my belly. I started to hum, quietly, towards my belly.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

I sniffed and started to swing back and forward. I heard Jacob gasp as his breath was caught in his throat. "I… what… you sure?" Jacob managed to choke out as I looked up at him through my tear covered eyes. Jacob slid down, once again, in front of me. He took my face in his hand and kissed me gently on the lips. "Are you pregnant?" Jacob looked me sincerely in the eyes, with so much affection and love in his eyes that I couldn't bare to look back at him. "Yes" I whispered so low that if Jacob was human, he would probably not even heard it.

"Carlisle! Edward and all the rest of you! Get over here, NOW!" I heard Jacob scream before I fainted and everything turned black.


	6. Surprise!

_I have finally finished this chapter! I had a really hard time finishing it, cause I truly don't know what to make out of Renesmee's pregnancy.. How am I supposed to know how to be pregnant in the way Renesmee is?! But I got some help from dear RenesJake 3 Thaanks!! Enjoy, you're up to another surprise here!!_

"Renesmee? Honey?" I could feel Jacobs hot body against mine as I lay cradled in his hands. "Sweetie?" My mother had a panicking edge to her voice as she stroked my face with her velvet cold hands.

"Carlisle, what is happening? Why is she.." dad started asking grandpa.

"Edward, please, let her rest, she will come around when she's ready" he sighed.

I could almost feel the tension coming from him. Jacob had apparently told them everything he knew. Pregnant… I was pregnant; I had a life inside me. I pushed the thought away quickly when I felt how dizzy I became.

I opened my eyes slightly, letting my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in through the living room windows. "Mom?" I mumbled. Bella gasped as I said her name, "Yes, oh sweetheart, I'm right here!" She tried to push Jacob away to take me into her hands but I kept clinging on to Jacob for dear life, refusing to let go of him. At this moment, he was the only solid thing in my life. I was shaken down to the core of my spine by the shock. I was pregnant…

**Jacob**

I was pregnant...I mean she was...I mean…what?! My head was swirling as I sat on the floor with my hands tight around Renesmee, who now seemed even more fragile than a human Bella. I looked up at the Cullens bemused.

Edward Cullen looked just as confused as I felt and shifted his glance from me to Renesmee to Carlisle.

"How did this happen Carlisle?" Edward asked confused.

Involuntary, my head started to fill with images from mine and Renesmee's passionate nights. The pictures filled my head and shifted back in forth, trying to figure out which of those nights had caused this…pregnancy.

Edward glared at me "I perfectly well know how these things happen under more normal circumstances Jacob!! Correct me if I am wrong, but I have no less than two medical degrees!"

I hurried to clean my mind into more purifying thoughts as Edward continued shooting angry glances in my direction.

"Carlisle!" Bella yelped. "What is going on here? How is this even possible? He's a wolf! And my Renesmee, she's.. How can she… I mean…" Bella started to shake her head and Edward stepped over to her side tugging her closer to her.

"Really, this is something utterly new." Carlisle whispered. He seemed to be completely brought up short by this. He looked at me, and then at Renesmee and took a deep breath.

"I mean, I have been thinking about it, because theoretically, Nessie… I mean Renesmee" He corrected his slip in a hurry when both Renesmee and Bella shot him a furious glare. "As I said, Renesmee has 45 chromosomes, just as Jacob; so technically, there is nothing physical stopping them." Carlisle trailed of when he met his favorite sons gaze.

Edward started dumbfounded on his father "Nothing…physical..?" he whispered in a voice dripping acid. "Nothing physical, Carlisle?!" Edward had raised his voice to a furious hiss and glared at Carlisle. If Carlisle hadn't already been dead, I was absolutely sure that Carlisle would have dropped dead in an instant.

Edward was literally shaking with fury at this moment, not knowing where to direct the fury. "Goodness sake! She is a vampire! And he is a…a…" Edward fumbled searching for the right word "a dog!". It looked like Edward was to morph into a giant dog himself anytime now, considering the way he was shaking was pure fury.

Renesmee was suddenly wide awake and out of my grasp in a hundredth of a second, standing inches from her father's face with such violent fury in her eyes that even I became afraid. I was utterly convinced over the fact that soon, in a second, the flames in her eyes would burst out of its shell, through her eyes and hit her father full powered right in his face.

"Don't you _EVER_ even _THINK _about calling him dog ever again!" she spitted at him with emphasis on every single word staring him furious into his eyes with her golden topaz eyes now turned pitch black with anger.

Edward stepped back with evident confusement and fear in his eyes. "Renesmee.." he started, but Renesmee turned around and looked at me with the pure love burning in her eyes now. She leaned down and positioned herself in my lap again. "I love you Jacob" she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek before looking at Carlisle and asking with a certain and clear voice "What is going on? How is going to work out?"

But she wasn't fooling me. I could feel the shaking in her body and hear the tiniest trembling in her voice as she spoke.

Carlisle looked down on her worried. "Renesmee darling, I am truly not sure… This will be hard. I am hundred and ten percent sure that a child like yours and Jacobs has never existed before. I will need to monitor you during your pregnancy and I will have to run some tests on you." Carlisle started to slip into his doctor aura.

Bella had grown quiet where she stood next to Edward. But suddenly her head snapped up and her face lit up like a light bulb. "Alice?" I had totally forgotten about the fact that ALL the Cullens were there, including Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Blondie.

"Yes Bella" Alice's light voice chimed thought the room.

"Can you…you know…_see_ the baby?" Bella asked Alice.

"Aaaah!" I could see were Bella was going with this. What if Alice actually could see the baby in the future? That would mean that the baby wasn't a werewolf. Oh god, I hoped so badly that Alice could see the little nudger.

I could see the changes happening in Alice's face due to the concentration. Her golden eyes went blank and unfocused, as if she was looking beyond me. Then she twisted her lips into a low snarl and she focused on us again.

"I can see glimpses, but the same moment I am just about to tune on the right `frequency´ it all slips away!" Alice shook her head mumbling "Stupid invisible wolf genes.."

Carlisle looked back at us with a certain hint of curiosity in his amber eyes. "What if…" His voice trailed off following the trail of his thoughts. Edwards's eyes widened with each and every second of silence while he read every thought running through the dead brain of the brilliant doctor.

"Noo… that is impossible! How could it be possible Carlisle?" Edward gasped.

"Edward, I really can't see any other option" Carlisle excused. "Listen Edward! The only heartbeat audible in this room is Jacob's and Renesmee's. There truly are no other ways this can be possible"

Edward looked like he was shocked beyond belief as he stood there "But Carlisle! They are mortal enemies. Throughout history, they have never been able to exist together, until now, when Jacob and Renesmee…"

"My son, this is the way it is, and you can do nothing to change it! Alice sees the baby, but not in details! She gets glimpses of its future, but not the full story. Can't you see it? Alice sees vampires clearly, and can't see wolves at all. And this baby, she can only partly see it. Don't you understand?" Carlisle said with a firm and confident voice.

Emmett growled and looked from Edward to Carlisle. Even Jasper was too shocked by Edwards shock to even think about using his freak ability to calm us all down.

"Eddie! C'mon! What is going on? You know, we'd really like to be in on the secret" Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward ignored Emmett.

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Renesmee, your child is half vampire, half werewolf"

I felt my head spin and saw how for the second time today, Renesmee fainted into the black.

_Sooo! What do you think? Tell mee!! I really really need feedback on this chapters, and ideas are mooore than welcome!! Sorry for leaving you on the cliff hanger, again, but still.. xD Remember, reviews make me write faster! 3 So review if you enjoyed the fanfiction!! 3 xoxo M!_


	7. Renesmee

_This is the seventh chapter in the story about Renesmee and Jacob. This is a special chapter, containing one of Renesmee's dreams. It isn't as long as the last chapters, but I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you like it (:  
_

**Renesmee**

"_Michael? Mickey? Where are you?" I was standing outside on the porch of the Cullen Manor. _

_I heard a thrilling child laugh from the forest and a chuckle. "Mommy mommy!" A little boy came running towards me from the forest. _

_He was beautiful, with olive toned skin and deep brown eyes. His hair was pitch black and curly and reached to the back of his neck. It was no doubt that he was the son of Jacob Black._

_He turned around to look back as he stopped. "Daddy?" He looked a little confused and shot me a worried glance. "Where's daddy?"_

_I giggled silently as I saw the swift movements of a giant russet colored wolf in between the forest that Mickey had missed. "Mickey! Prepare!" I yelled at him just as a Jacobs wolf flew out of the forest and sprinted straight forward where Mickey stood. _

_Mickey laughed and crouched, prepared for what was to come. _

_When Jacob was 5 feet away from him, Mickey leaped up into the air. When he landed on Jacobs back this time, he was no human, nor a vampire, he was a snow-white wolf. His white fur had astonished everybody. I, personally loved it! _

_I heard a big crack as both my husband and son landed on the ground, tumbling around. I heard growls and jokeful snarls as they played. They were moving so fast, that the only thing a human would ever see is russet and white colored fur tangled into each other._

_Finally, they broke off, lying and panting with their tongues hanging out between their teeth. Jacob grinned a goofy wolfish grin at me and Mickey chuckled. _

"_I thought I heard a dogfight!" Aunt Rosalie came out to stand next to me. "Giving you're old man a hard time, are we Mickey?" _

"_Auntie Rose!" Mickey morphed back into a human and ran towards Rose with incredible speed. _

_Rosalie reached out for him with her hands as he leaped into her grasp. "You're home!"_

"_Yes, dear. Hunting is a pretty fast matter when you have a sweet nephew like you waiting at home!" Rosalie said and ruffled his hair. _

_Michael laughed and hugged his aunt tightly. _

"_Boooyaah kid'o!" I rolled my eyes as Emmett came to sight behind Rosalie. "How's my favourite nephew?"_

_Michael grinned and rolled his eyes towards his bear-like uncle. "I'm you're only nephew!"_

_Emmett poked him in the ribs laughing "Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite though you know!"_

_Jake, still in wolf form, came to stand next to me, grinning broadly._

"_Eeww, what's that smell?" Rosalie flinched theatrically and grinned as she punched Jake in the shoulder. Jake grinned even bigger and blew her breath towards her. "Jaaake!" Rosalie screamed as backed away a couple of steps._

_Emmett started to roar with laughter, but was quickly silenced when Jacob pinned him to the forest floor within a hundredth of a second a couple of yards away._

"_Ooh!" Emmett smirked "Dog Boy wants to play in the hard way?" he said before tumbling around, ending up on top of Jacobs giant wolf shape. _

_I and Rosalie started to laugh as Mickey jumped out of his aunt's grasp and onto the bunch of vampire and wolf, mixing in his already morphed wolf body._

"Renesmee..? Renesmee? Are you okay?" It was Jacobs's voice that pulled me out of my pleasant dream when he put his blazing hands around me.

"Huh?" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes to look at Jacob. He looked awful! His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles under his eyes, the same my family would have when they didn't hunt for a long time.

"Jacob, you look awful!" I mumbled up to his face.

He chuckled "You don't look to good yourself princess. What happened? I heard you talking in your sleep. ´Michael, Michael´ were you saying."

"Oooh, was I?" now I understood the worried expression on my husband's face. "Our son, Jake"

Jake looked bemused at me with pure shock in his face. He didn't understand a thing. I put my hand gently against his face, showing him every part of my dream. I heard him gasp as the young boy ran towards me yelling "mommy".

A tear slipped away from the corner of his eye and I caught it with my thumb and stroke it away.

"Michael?" Jacob asked me when I was finished showing him my dream.

I nodded "Yes. Michael Masen Black."

Before I could even say another word, Jacobs urgent lips had silenced mine with a breathtakingly passionate kiss.

* * *

_What do you think? I had a great time writing this chapter, it really gave me a lot of ideas to what was going to happen further up in the story later. I now know which special power Michael Masen Black, the son of Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black and Jacob Black will have!  
Leave me your love and critique in the form of a review. Remember, reviews give motivation, and motivation makes me write faster. And also, I would really appreciate if any on you gave me any ideas of what the story should contain (: xoxo M!_

* * *


	8. Turn everything upside down!

_I am really really reaaaally sorry for NOT updating in aaaages! I have been so busy! School is killing me, my grades suck (!) and everything is stressful -_-. But I have finally updated, and in this chapter they try to get some answers from Carlisle. Read and Review my darlings! Remember, reviews make me happy!! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

**Jacob**

I was laying in the bed with Renesmee carefully cradled on me chest. I looked down on her peaceful face as she slept. She looked so absolutely breathtaking beautiful. Her chest was moving steady with her breathing on top of my. I kissed her hair gently, sniffing in the sweet scent of her cherry shampoo.

"Mhh" she tossed a little and looked up into my eyes.

"Shh, Ness. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up love." I whispered gently into her ear. I felt how my breath over her ear made her shiver and she snuggled even closer up to me.

"How are my babies doing?" I chagrin crossed my face. That phrase sounded much more less cliché inside my head.

Renesmee raised an eyebrow. "My babies?" I shrugged "Well.. Yeah.. I mean, you and Mickey" Blood flushed up to my face, giving my already so russet skin a hint of red. _Great Jacob, why don't you blush in front of a vampire. _

Renesmee giggled slightly and touched my chest with her finger showing me the past few seconds. My face was blushing, again.

She yawned slightly and smiled at me. "Come on, blushing beauty, we gotta get to Carlisle, remember? Hear more of Grandpa's wacky theories." She laughed, but I could hear through her laugh the worry and the tension she was feeling towards the newly discovered pregnancy.

I sighed; I was really not in the mood for any more of Carlisle's crazy theories and Edwards furious glares. And I knew that Renesmee really shouldn't be stressed up right now, you know, pregnancy…

"Come Jake, we have to go!" Renesmee sighed with me and stood up.

Renesmee took a deep breath and squeezed my hand before stepping inside.

"Daad? Grandpa? We're here." Renesmee said loudly, knowing that her vampire family and especially her mindreading vampire father would hear her perfectly.

"Ness!" Alice ran up to her niece giving her a tight hug. Renesmee's jaw fell open. Alice was for the very first time wearing the same clothes today as she was yesterday. Her hair was not as spiky and shiny as it used to be and she looked terribly tired.

"Aunt Alice!" she screamed in a high pitched voice. "You look aaawful!"

Alice let out a little laugh, nodding. "Well, yes." She looked at Jasper and he was by her side in an instant. Jasper looked just as tired. He always did anyway; if Alice felt bad then Jasper would really feel awful.

"It's truly not a big deal Ness." Jasper said looking down on Alice. "Alice has been trying to see your baby all night…"

Alice nodded and laughed with a jokeful look on her face "It's even harder and more exhausting than trying to see doggie over here" she said punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"You mean, you can't see the baby at all? Or, not more than those little glimpses?" I asked confused.

"Yes… The vampirepowers are working against the wolfpowers. When I see something and try to look `deeper´ it all disappears." Alice shook her head.

Renesmee cradled her stomach again, without being conscious about it.

"Mickey?" Edward had come down the stairs with Bella by his side. She looked up at him confused, spotted the look on his face and then peered over to Renesmee squiling like a child.

"It's a boy?" She jumped up and down holding Renesmee's hands. Renesmee smiled, nodding her head "I think so, or I hope so. Auntie?"

Alice nodded "Yes Ness, it is a boy, I could at lea…"

But she was cut short by Edward giving Renesmee a huge hug. He put her down, cocking his head to the side. "But why Mickey?"

Renesmee giggled, and Edward grinded his teeth. "Because all the Swan girls has a special thing for all men named Mike!"

Bella put her head back and laughed her thrilling chime like laughter rubbing Edwards back. "True, true!"

A chagrin crossed Edwards face, but it was so fast that I wasn't even sure if I caught it.

"Renesmee!" Emmett flew down the stairs, swirling Renesmee around in the air in a big bear hug, all in just a fraction of a second.

"Can't… breathe… uncle!" Renesmee choked out in one simple breath.

Emmett chuckled "I totally forgot, you're not a vamp, just a hybrid!" Rosalie snickered and smacked him up side his head with the power that would snap a human neck, undoubtedly.

"Aauch Rose!" he grinned, ruffling up her perfect blonde hair. She shot him a murder glance while straitening the mess he had caused on top of her head.

"Carlisle!" Emmett bellowed. "Get your theorizing marble ass down here! Ness and Doggieboy are here!"

Alice giggled and Edward chuckled at the name Doggieboy.

But before I could retort with a vampire joke, Carlisle and Esme were already standing next to Emmett and Blondie. Daamn! It always caught me off guard the way they sped in insane speed.

Esme gave both me and Ness a hug and Carlisle shook my hand. "Back for the bedtime stories, huh?"

I chuckled "Well, we try to keep up you know!"

Carlisle sighed and a sad look crossed his face for an instant and I saw Edward stiffen up furrowing his brows against Carlisle.

"Come Ness, sit down, both of you." Esme tugged and pushed us towards the cream white couch in the center of the livingroom.

I noticed how Renesmee tensed and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck "Love, everything will be just fine, you know that." She looked into my eyes with those brown magical eyes of hers with a pained expression.

"But what if it doesn't Jacob? What are we to do then?"

But before I could answer her, Bella hugged her fiersly. "Honey, my darling baby, we are all here for you, remember, we would NEVER let anything happen to you" Bella put her hand on Renesmee's stomach "Or Mickey".

Renesmee's eyes filled with tears as she sniffed, sitting down on my lap in the couch.

"So Carlisle, what do you got for us today?" Edward asked.

"Pffft! Like your prude ass wouldn't know!" Emmett said, rolling his eyes towards Edward.

Edward shot him a glare. "No, actually, I wouldn't know! Carlisle has spent the entire day today and yesterday humming ´Toxic` in his head!"

Jasper burst out in laughter. "Really Carlisle? Britney Spears?" Everybody laughed as Carlisle frowned.

"Now seriously guys! Let's focus, okay?" Carlisle exclaimed with a serious voice gesturing towards Renesmee and me.

Carlisle coughed slightly, gazing at me and Renesmee.

"As I said yesterday, you both have 45 chromosomes, remember?" He didn't wait for our answer before he continued. "So, technically, you are able to have children"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him "Obviously". Edward shot her a look that made her shut up.

Carlisle ignored her and continued. "I've spent the entire day thinking and thinking and came up with some options of what we can expect from this unique pregnancy."

Suddenly, everybody sat up tense, looking at Carlisle. I hugged Renesmee tighter to my chest, she had begun the tremble.

"Since you have 45 chromosomes, one of you two will have to give twenty-three chromosomes, and the other one have to give twenty-two. If Renesmee is the one to give twenty-three chromosomes, the child will become half vampire, half human. The wolf gene will be suppressed because in this case the vampire gene is the dominant gene. Therefore, the child will become half vampire. BUT, if Jacob is the one to give twenty-three chromosomes, the child will become half vampire, half wolf. This is because the vampire genes are set equally with the wolf genes because there are more wolf genes than vampire genes."

Jasper shook his head, looking absolutely bemused. "How the heck is it possible to be half wolf, half vampire Carlisle? How will Mickey turn out?" My heart swelled towards Jasper, he had actually called my son by his name. "It has to have super self control from day one! He can't get mad, cause will start phasing!"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes Jasper, I know. But this is not a thing we can possibly predict! This is something utterly new! Have you ever even thought the thought about a vampire breeding with a werewolf?"

Well, Carlisle did have a point there.

"So, gramps" I grinned at Carlisle to try and ease the tension that had built up in the room. "What you saying is that our kid will also turn out as a hybrid?" I poked Ness playfully in the ribs.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Jacob, that is correct."

"But, how long will the pregnancy last? Cause Bella's only lasted two month or so." Edward looked concerned at Renesmee before looking back at Carlisle

"I gave that quite much consideration to… It will depend on who gives the most chromosomes. If Renesmee gives the most, the pregnancy will most likely last just as long as Bella. But if Jacob gives his doggiegenes" Blondie snickered "…the pregnancy will last longer, I even dare to say nine month."

"How are we supposed to know then?" Renesmee seemed a little more relaxed now that she knew a little bit more about this absurdly strange thing.

Carlisle came over, caressing her cheek in his white marble hand. "You two just have to wait my darling, wait and see."

* * *

_So, what do you think? Tell me!  
Another update coming up tomorrow or so. I PROMISE, it will be muuuch faster up than this chapter *bows her head in shame!*_

_Xoxo M!_


	9. So unexpected

_So, here's another chapter for you! Thanks a lot for the review! They keep me motivated! 33_

**Later  
**_(A.N – I am __not telling__ you _**HOW**_ much later it is, because that will ruin the story, you will then KNOW how Mickey "turned out")_

**Renesmee**

I was sitting on the couch with my uncles Emmett and Jasper watching a baseball game, Yankees against the Red Socks.

"Tooouchdooown!" Emmett bellowed, jumping up pumping his fist into the air. Jasper chuckled and looked at me apologetically.

Emmett started to dance an absurdly stupid victory dance. He was jumping up and down thrusting his hips back and forth pumping his fists up and down into the air screaming "Red Socks rock YOUR socks!"

Suddenly Jacob was standing in the doorway, his jaw halfway down to the floor opening and closing his mouth without knowing what to say. "What the..?"

Jacob came over to me, kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Emmett! Stop it! You are scarring Ness for the rest of her life with those movements. Thank God Blondie isn't standing in front of you…"

"Oh God Jake!" Jasper put his hands around his face. "Now I won't be able to look at Rosalie without seeing those mental images!"

Jacob laughed and Emmett grinned evilly at Jasper. "Jazzybooy! Can you feel my _mood_?"emphasizing the word mood. Jasper looked like if a vampire could throw up, we all would be covered in puke.

We heard Alice laugh and saw her bouncing towards the couch. "Emmett! Stop teasing Jasper!" She sat down on Jaspers lap, giving him a gentle kiss. Jasper looked at Emmett from behind Alice, sticking out his tongue in a childish way.

Emmett roared with laughter. "Need your big scare girlfriend to protect you, do we Jazziboy?"

Jacob and I burst out in laughter. I had never ever heard anyone calling Alice big and scary. Alice was quite the opposite. Her tiny features made her look so breakable, but her radiant happiness and glow told everybody that she was far from shy and fragile.

Alice raised an eyebrow towards Emmett. "Big and scary huh?" She put on a face that made her look like she was thinking really hard.

"And by the way Emmett, I wouldn't count on getting in the _mood _for at least the next three days."

Emmett looked confused "What? In the mood? Which moo… Oh.. OH!" He suddenly understood the meaning of Alice's words. "What the hell?"

Alice snickered "Well genius, apparently you didn't ask Rose for permission when you borrowed her Jaguar, did you?"

Emmett looked shocked. "No! She found out? How could she? I refilled the gas, changed the oil, I even freaking vacuum cleaned it! How the heck could she possibly kno…"

Again, Emmett trailed of and glowered at Alice.

Alice put her finger against her bottom lip, looking innocently at him. "Oh, I don't suppose it has anything to do with Edward being able to read your mind or me being able to see the outcome of every single decision you make… Hmm, yes, really, how could Rosalie possibly get to know that you took her Jaguar?"

Jacob threw his head back roaring with laughter. "Alice, I gotta tell you, I will love you forever for this!" he said whipping away the laughter tears from the corner of his eyes.

Jasper kissed Alice once again, smirking at Emmett "Payback's a bitch, eh bro?"

Emmett glared at them all before spinning around on his heel and disappearing out of the house.

"Alice baby, you're the best!" Jasper kissed her again, but this time long an passionate, and my aunt started to turn herself against his chest, straddling his lap.

"Uuurgh! Come on! Get a room!" Jacob pretended to sound grossed out and threw a pillow at them, hitting Jasper fullpowered in the side of his face.

"Maybe we will just have to do so then!" Alice said, pulling Jasper upstairs.

_Eeww… she's my aunt!_

I shook my head in disbelieve towards Jacob. He just laughed and lifted me up to his lap.

"Oh don't you try to pull a _Jazziboy_ on me" I snickered as he started to trail my jawline and throat with his lips.

He chuckled, sending vibrations down my skin.

He put his hands on my stomach, my really big stomach! I truly looked like a stranded whale. I was barely able to walk and my food had to be brought to me. Damn did I feel helpless or what?

"Hi Michael" he whispered kissing my stomach. "Hi Chrystal" he whispered kissing it again.

"Mmm.." I moaned. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

The time since we found out about my pregnancy had been a bliss. A truly surprising bliss. My mind wondered back to one of the memories I had from my pregnant time.

"_Mmm… Jake… you have to stop, dad will be here every moment or so!" but even so I didn't let go of his hair. He was kissing me, soft and gentle as we laid in the couch. _

"_You _*kiss* _really _*kiss*_ should _*kiss*_ stop if you want to stay alive" I moaned against his lips._

_Just then we both heard an awkward cough from the door. _

"_She's right you know Jake" _

_My mom was standing there holding my fathers hand. Even if I have been married for almost three years, it didn't stop dad from shooting death glares at Jacob whenever he though he went out of line._

_Jacob just flashed his magnificent grin and shrugged his shoulders. "So, how's stuff going with you?"_

_Dad composed himself "Pretty okay, just home from out hunting trip and Carlisle is already at the hospital"_

"_Dr. Phang is eager…" Jacob muttered, causing my mom to laugh._

"_Sweetheart, how is everything going with you and Mi…" _

_But before my dad could finish his sentence, his expression changed into total shock and his eyed grew so wide I was almost expecting them to pop out each second now._

"_Edward?" My mom looked worried at my dad."Edward? What is it?" When he didn't respond she started to shake his shoulders and he snapped out of it._

"_Renesmee, did you know?" _

_I was confused. "Know what dad?"_

"_Twins Renesmee. Twins!" he whispered at me._

_I couldn't understand what he had just said. "What do you mean by twins?" What was he talking about?_

_But whatever I couldn't grasp, Jacob had apparently understood in a second._

"_Twins? Are you kidding me? Are we going to have twins?!" Jacob jumped up, hugging my dad._

_I just sat there, opening and closing my mouth in total shock. Twins!_

Jacob ripped me out of my daydream

"What are you thinking about?_"_

"Naah, just the day we found out about Chrystal." I told him, shrugging.

"Yeah, I remember that. Sometimes it's good to have a mindreading leech around. Who knew he would be able to read Mickey's and Chris' thoughts?"

"Yeah, who knew." I whispered.

So here I sat, with my love, and with my two babies. One magnificent boy and one gorgeous girl.

All I could do now is to wait and see, again. But it couldn't be to long now, grandpa said, soon it was time.

_Yeeah, two updates in one day! I have decided to do as the reviews asked me to, make Renesmee have twins! My friend actually requested it before I even posted the chapter where we found out that Renesmee was pregnant. Even if I already had the story planned for Mickey, I changed my mind. It seemed fun to give Jake and Ness twins. I am really looking forward starting on this next chapter, then the fun will begin (: I am thinking about having the pack over for a visit. What do you think? Tell me, and give me your request for the story! Review people! It keeps me motivated to write more!_

_Xoxo M! _


	10. Rareties

_Woohaa! BACK! Yeeah, the story is finally turning exciting! xD So, here's another chapter for you guys! (L)_

**Jacob**

The next day I woke up with Renesmee lying on her back in the bed next to me. I kissed her forehead, earning a gentle moan from her.

Renesmee was in no condition to be moved around, so we had both fallen asleep in the Cullen Manor, spending the night in Renesmee's old room.

"Jake?" she mumbled opening her eyes at me. She looked at me with glazed sleepy eyes and gave me a dazzling smile. She yawned and pulled her back up against the headboard.

"Slept well love?" I asked her, removing the strains of hair hanging down on the sides of her head.

"Mhhm. I really had forgotten how much I loved this room!" She looked around in her old room.

She laughed and looked back at me. "Do you see that chair over there?" She pointed on a red royal looking chair that was certainly picked by Esme and Alice. It was standing next to the big window heading down towards the front yard.

I nodded.

"I used to always sit there after I woke up, just sit there looking out into the forest waiting for you to come for me." She sighed, leaning over to me for a kiss.

Our lips met in a gentle but utterly sweet kiss. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth, letting me in.

Our tongues went into overdrive, fighting for power in a deep and passionate kiss. Her hand gripped the back of my neck and I pulled her as tight as I could to me without causing her any discomfort.

She had to break the kiss to breath. She looked flushed and was slightly panting.

"So..? What is the plan for the day?" She asked me

I grinned at her widely. "Well, since we haven't seen the guys from La Push for a while I thought maybe it was time to catch up again."

Her face fell a bit. "You're going to day? To La Push? Alone?" She knew very well that she couldn't get to La Push with THAT belly!"

I had to chuckle at her hurt expression when she thought I was to leave her for the entire day. "Aaww, Ness! You know I would never leave you, so…" I made a drumroll with my hands against the headboard "…The pack is coming here!"

Renesmee's face lit up like a lightbolb. She hadn't seen the pack for aages, so she was really excited.

"Really? They are coming over? All of them? Seth too?"

After two hours or so we were all sitting downstairs in the dining room eating. Well, if you could call it that, since I was the only one who actually needed human food.

Renesmee picked around on my plate with her fork, eating the tomatoes as we all heard it.

"Eeeww! The smell! Everybody, seek cover! Jake hasn't has his bath for a while!"

I grinned broadly as I heard Seth and the rest of the pack enter the house.

They all came into the dining room as one big family.

We hadn't seen the pack since the news about the pregnancy were given, so I was truly surprised over them all.

Seth was in the front, even bigger then he had been. I really didn't think that was physically possible, but obviously…

He was taller than me now, with big broad shoulders and ruffled pitch black hair covering his head and head. It looked like he had just woken up.

Leah was behind him and I was surprised that she had let her hair grow out again, nor reaching her shoulders. She had a slightly tense smile on her face. She hadn't grown adjusted to the Cullens yet. But indeed, she was doing really well and she and Renesmee had become good friends over the last couple years.

Embry and Quill were both on Seth's side grinning widely at me waving.

"Hi guys!" Renesmee squiled as she saw them. The tried to get up from her chair but Seth was already by her side pushing her gently down.

"Whooah mommy, put your butt down again, don't wanna make the babies uneasy."

Renesmee smiled at him appreciatively giving him a one-armed hug.

I saw Emmett getting up and high-fiving Embry and Quill. They had become really good friends with each other and were totally passed that mortal enemy thing.

"Maan! You guys like NEVER stop to grow? What the hell?" Emmett whined. "This is so no fair!"

Rosalie laughed and smacked him upside the head.

We were all sitting around the already so crammed diningtable and catching up telling stories

"So Ness, I hope you have finished the nursery for Mickey and Chrystal?" Leah asked me.

A chagrin crossed my face. "Leah, you know who I live with" I waved my hand towards Alice.

Leah laughed and Alice sent me a slight glare. "Renesmee, you know that if you are to have to fashionable children, you have to teach them from the start on! " She flashed them all a grin before mumbling "But knowing your mother and you they probably would only wear stupif jeans with stupid tees…"

The pack burst out in howling laughter and I blushed crimson.

"Come on puppies! Let's move into the livingroom! There's a game going on!"

I thought that the Washington Redskins were playing against the Miami Dolphins, though I wasn't too sure.

But I soon got my confirmation. Emmett was staring dumbfounded on Quill along with Embry.

"Quill! You're kidding me?" Embry asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, man! How the hell can you think that the Dolphins stand a chance against the Redskins? What the hell?" Emmett asked.

Quill just shrugged giving them a giant wolfish grin. "Wanna bet?"

Embry and Emmett looked at each other for a second before both of them answered with a firm "Hell yeah man!"

Quill laughed. "Twenty bucks! Let's see the money honey!"

Emmett glared at him for that expression but flashed his twenty along with Quill. But before any of them could do anything, Quill had snatched the twenties out of their hands and shoved them into his own pocket.

"What the hell?" Embry looked confused.

Quill just turned to look at Alice and then back at the boys.

"Never heard the saying ´Never bet against Alice freaking Cullen`?"

Emmett and Embry glared at Alice but she just flashed one of her breathtakingly sweet smiles and continued talking to Jasper.

"Ness, tell us, have you decided if you…" But Seth was soon cut off by a loud agonizing scream.

Everybody stopped moving, every motion that was in the house before that terrifying scream was completely erased.

They were all staring at me as if there was something wrong with _ME_!

"What are you looking at? Who screamed?" I asked, just in time to feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and a new ear tearing scream escaped my lips.  
_Oh no… this can't be happening, not now… please!_

The last thing I remember is Jacob's terrified eyes as he grabbed me in his arms and howled.

_I'm sorry! I know you all probably hate me for leaving you with a cliffy..! But, I will be back so soon you won't even know what hit you! xD Reviews make my day! And tell me what you think about this story! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and have already started the next (:_

_Xoxo M! _


	11. Too much, too soon

_Dundundunduuuuun!! xD The next chap is up and running!_

"_What are you looking at? Who screamed?" I asked, just in time to feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and a new ear tearing scream escaped my lips.  
__Oh no… this can't be happening, not now… please!_

_The last thing I remember is Jacob's terrified eyes as he grabbed me in his arms and howled._

**Jacob**

No, oh god no! Please, let this all be a dream, a nightmare. I will soon wake up and I will see my lovely Renesmee lying on my chest with her brown her draped around her.

But I knew this wasn't a dream, I knew this was real and I knew time was running out on me.

Renesmee arched her back in my arms and let out another scream.

This scream was louder and shorter, containing so much agony that it ripped open my heart and started eating me from the inside.

My knees shook and gave out. I hit the floor with a bang and stood there on my knees with Renesmee panting in pain in my arms.

The others were all just staring at me with blank expressions as if they hadn't caught up with what was going on.

"Damnit! Alice! What the hell! Get Carlisle here!" I yelled at her and snapped them all out of it.

But before Alice could even get herself to move, Edward burst through the glass wall shattering it to a million pieces. His otherwise so golden and gently eyes were now pitch black blazing with fear and agony. His hear was wilder then I had ever seen it before and his body was so rigid that I thought it would snap any moment into million pieces of marble.

Renesmee's cries of pain were no longer screams, as if she couldn't even manage enough power to do so. They were whimpers and moans, and her face was twisted with the unbearable pain she was going through.

I shook as the sobs took over me and looked up to face Edwards agonizing eyes.

_Edward? What if… Bella...I couldn't…_

Edward looked at me with a look telling me that he was the only one in this whole room who understood what I was going through.

"Carlisle is coming, along with Bella. Don't worry, he's gonna take care of it all Jacob"

But I could hear his voice tremble and saw the pained expression on his face as Renesmee once again arched her back and gasped as the pain hit her.

This was it, it was really it. Renesmee was having the babies, and this is not at all how we expected it to be.

Her body contracted and she balled up screeching.

"Jake… " She panted. "Please, make it stop!" She opened her mouth but no sound came out, her face was twisted with unbearable agony.

The agony in Renesmee's face made Edward look even paler then a vampire ever should.

But before any of us managed to do or say anything, Bella was by my side, leaning forward and cupping Renesmee's agonized face.

"Carlisle, oh please…" Edward managed to say when Carlisle darted through the broken glass wall.

Carlisle was in front of us in a fraction of a second. He put his hands on the bottom of her abdomen, squeezing and feeling.

"Contractions" was everything he said looking at each of us.

"Get her upstairs, now!" he whispered at me.

I stood up, still clutching Renesmee in my hands as if she was the only solid thing in my life. I raced up the stairs and into Carlisle's office.

Last time I had been in this office was during Bella's pregnancy. I mentally slapped myself. _Damn Jake, thinking about how you're best friend almost died giving birth in this office doesn't help the fact that your wife is doing so to!_

The room looked just the way it did 9 years ago. The massive hospital bed was lying across the room next to all the machines and equipment Carlisle had snatched from the hospital.

"Jake, put her down on the bed!" Edward hissed at me.

Just as I did so Renesmee Arched her back up and cried out in pain once again, her eyes rolled back into her head and her hands clutched the bedsheets.

Carlisle was by her right side, taking her hand and whispering soothingly.

"Renesmee, sweetheart. I know it hurts, I know you want it to end, I know you're not ready for this, but listen to me, you have to do as I say Renesmee!"

His golden eyes looked at her with piercing intensity, making her look back.

"Renesmee, you have to push!"

Renesmee

My body was aching, every single muscle in my body was throbbing with pain.

What was going on?

Everything was blurry and my eyelids were like led. I lifted my arm but put it down immediately as the pain took over my head and a grunt escaped my lips. My eyelids fluttered and the sharp sunlight from the windows made me flinch.

What had happened? Everything in my head was blurry, covered in cotton and pink clouds. I furrowed my forehead in concentration, trying to remember everything.

"_Renesmee, you have to push!" grandpa said firmly to me, not letting me go with his eyes._

_I was thankful for that, cause I knew that if I was allowed to close my eyes, the sharp pain would take over me, and I would drown in despair._

_I gasped for air and my eyes rolled back into my head again as a sharp but horrid pain hit me in the abdomen. It felt like a knife being put inside me and twisted with unbelievable speed._

_I couldn't breathe! I wasn't able to catch my breath, everything was getting blurry, dizzy, unfocused._

"_Renesmee! Stay with me baby!" Grandpa was by the foot of my bed as I felt my legs being lifted up and separated. _

_I wanted to push now; I wanted to get them out of me! I couldn't deal with the pain. _

_I felt cold steel against the back of my legs as the pain became sharper…_

I shook my head slightly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain once again.

I felt a kiss on my forehead, then more of them on my face, my hands, my arms.

"Jaake..?" I muttered as he stopped and I could feel his gaze through my closed eyes.

"Oh Ness! I've been so worried! How are you?" his hand was clutching mine as if he was afraid I would slip away any moment.

"How's…" I gasped, the pain slid through me "Mickey, Chrystal?"

I opened my eyes and the light hit me full powered in the face blinding me. I forced them to adjust to the light and finally Jacobs face came into focus and the expression in his face shocked me.'

I had never seen so much love in his eyes before than now, not even when I married him, and trust me, that man could fit loads of love into those gorgeous deep black eyes.

"The babies are perfectly fine Renesmee. You can't even imagine how amazing they are. Mickey, he is such a cutie and Chrystal, amazing I tell you!"

A smug smile crept on his face "But you should rather see it than hear me telling you. They are like you you know, they grow, like fast!"

He smiled at me, with so much affection that I truly wanted to straddle his lap and cover him in kisses, but again, the pain reminded me why I couldn't.

"Alice?" He yelled towards the door. "Wanna bring our babies in?"

_Screw the pain_ was all that went through my mind as I pulled myself further up to a sitting position on the hospital bed.

Alice came in with the two most gorgeous babies in her hands.

In her left she had a beautiful russet colored boy. He wasn't tanned like Jacob, but still, he was the only one here remotely close to his color. His eyes were dark brown, almost a mix of mine and Jacobs. He had red full lips and a slight blush on his cheek. His curly black hear was all over his head draping itself around him, almost like a little Emmett's.

But in Alice's right I could see the most gorgeous baby girl I had yet ever seen. She was beautiful beyond belief. Alice had dressed her into a deep midnight blue dress that made her pale skin glow. Her golden bronze hair reminded me of my father and the way it draped itself around her face and down her neck made her look like my mother.

My children both looked at me with gentle but still curious eyes and one little word came out from their sweet little mouths. "Mommy".

_Pheww! Finished! Tell me whatcha think!_

_Xoxo M!_


	12. New beginning!

_OMFG! I am __**so so soo sorry**__ for keeping you waiting for such a long time, but everything has been so __stressful__ around here.. But never mind, here you got the next chapter in my story, FINALLY finished! It contains lemons xD After all, it is a while since the last ones.. ENJOY! 3_

My eyes filled with tears as Mickey leaned away from Alice stretching his small hands towards me, fisting them and wanting to touch me.

My babies didn't look like they were just born, not at all. They looked several weeks old already even if I had only been out for three days.

I turned my head back towards Jacob.

"How do they know who I am? And _mommy_? They can _talk_?" I looked at him bemused.

Jacob grinned at me "Eeehm, I've kinda played the daddyrole pretty hard…" He turned towards Alice as she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Ness, he has been showing them your picture for how long only God knows, trying to teach them that you are mommy!"

I smirked at him, planting a gentle but deep kiss on those gorgeous full lips of his.

As Mickey started to twist in Alice's hold, Chrystal just sat there, completely quiet and looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. Yes, my baby had blue eyes. I wasn't quite sure how that fact happened, but right now she was piercing me with her skyblue look filled with love and affection.

Apparently, Mickey was just as boyish as Emmett, cause he twisted and whined and reached towards me as Alice wouldn't let him go.

"Honey, mommy has to rest. She is very tired and she hasn't been eating for a long time you know."

But that didn't help at all. Mickey whined even more, sobbing slightly whilst reaching towards me.

Alice gave him a firm look "Michael Masen Black!"

He looked back at her and stopped sobbing out loud. The silent sobs made his chest jump up and down and suddenly Mickey did what I never thought I would see a halfvampire do.

He phased.

I thought my eyes were to pop out every second now, cause really, if this was not unique, nothing else were.

My son, my half **vampire**son had just phased, as in "transformed into a giant wolf" phased.

In Alice's left hand there was no longer the cute little boy who was my son. No, there was a baby wolf! He was snow white and so fluffy that an innocent bystander might confuse him with a soft fuzzy pillow.

I had to laugh, truly, I couldn't stop myself.

My son, my three days year-old son had just phased into a little puppywolf!

"What is _that_?" I asked Jacob

He shrugged, rubbing his heck. "Eerr.. yeah.. I told you, they're special." He grinned at me.

"Mickey over here can apparently phase. Yeah, he's not even a week old but is already phasing." He grinned.

Alice laughed. "Bella, you should really have seen the first time Mickey phased."

Jacob shot her a glare. "Shut up Alice"

I saw Alice snicker as the memories returned to her. I raised an eyebrow at her cocking my head to the side.

"Your darling husband was changing Mickey's diaper. Mickey started shaking and suddenly he was no longer Mickey, but a big bunch of snow white fur."

I noticed the corners of Jake's mouth twitch into a involuntary smile.

"But anyhow, Jacob was so surprised that he screamed so loud that Carlisle and Esme heard it." I raised an eyebrow. Why was that so funny? They were vampires, of course they could hear it.

"They were both in Seattle" Alice finished her sentence.

This time I laughed hard, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Seriously?"

Jacobs cheeks flushed red, making his already so russet face look even more gorgeous than it already was.

"You try not to scream when your baby goes from human to fluffy furball in a second!"

Alice and I burst into laughter once again while Jacob scowled on us both.

**Jacob**

She was awake, she was alive and we were fine! I truly didn't need anything else in my life at this moment. I had a stunningly beautiful and incredibly amazing wife by my side. She had given me two children, the most breathtaking children the world had probably seen.

I was floating around on a pink sky when Renesmee palmed my cheek, showing me my current facial expression. I looked like a little kid who just got a lollipop as huge as his head. That made an even larger grin spread across my face.

Renesmee twisted her small hand into my black hair, pulling my face down to hers.

As my lips met her it was like an electric pulse burst through my body and fulfilled me.

Alice coughed slightly as she saw me deepen the kiss.

"I think Mickey is hungry.. I'm gonna go feed him, maybe Rose wants too." She said, even though I knew that THAT wasn't the reason for her leaving. And was I right. Just as she stepped outside I heard her mumble "Obviously, you two are not the only ones hungry" to Mickey and Chrystal.

Renesmee giggled, raising herself into a sitting position on the bed, allowing me to sit down next to her on the bed. Thank god I had moved her to her room while she was asleep.

Renesmee straddled my lap, ducking her head back into my neck.

I closed my eyes, my arms tightening around her once more. I felt so at peace here with her, like this.

Renesmee began to shift on my lap, and I took the opportunity to kiss her neck and collarbone softly.

I slowly removed her sweater, exposing her shoulders. Her skin was so pale and smooth everywhere. I let my lips ghost softly along her upper chest and down to the edge of her simple tank top.

Her warm scent filled my nostrils as I breathed deeply of her. She sat still now, letting me continue my exploration. My hands drifted up and over her arms, up to her shoulders. I raised my head and my lips brushed against hers softly, once... twice... three times before I allowed myself to deepen the kiss.

She sighed into my mouth and I drank her breath, my tongue glided out to dance with hers ever so gently. She pressed herself further into me and I let my hands drop to her hips, holding her tightly. She began to deepen the kiss even further, and I felt my body heat rise, making me burn ever så slightly.

I pulled back to look at my beautiful girl. Her lips were deep pink and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes looked heavy as she stared back at me. I never broke eye contact with her as I pushed up her tank top slowly, revealing more and more of her porcelain skin.

I reached her breasts, and I began to knead them. I watched her bite her lip and try to close her eyes as I pinched and rolled her nipples beneath the fabric of her top. "Don't close your eyes," I whispered softly. "Keep looking at me."

Renesmee did as I asked and I continued to massage her breasts. I could feel her heat beginning to seep from her center where we were pressed against each other. She began to swivel her hips in time with my pinching and massaging.

I groaned as the blood flowed downward to engorge my already so hard member. Renesmee continued to move, and I had to resist the urge to close my own eyes. We continued to look at each other, just caught in the moment.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and sat her down on the bed so I could undo my pants and push them down. Renesmee wriggled out of her own pants and before I knew it, she climbed back on top of me. I groaned at the feel of her mostly naked body so close to mine.

She bent her head and licked my neck from the base to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I gripped her hips and tried to relieve some of the pressure. Renesmee bit down on my earlobe gently, and I let go of her hip so I could wrap one of my hands in her hair, bringing her mouth down to mine once more.

We kissed hotly, deeply, our tongues dancing and fighting for dominance

She reared up on her knees on either side of me and pushed herself down onto my waiting erection. I felt myself hit the end inside of her, and we began to rock against each other.

We broke our kiss to breathe. I buried my face in her shoulder and thrust myself up into her, my hips pounding upward while her hips pushed downward. The sensation was incredible.

We stayed like that for a time, enjoying the sensation of being so close and deep. Renesmee's muffled cries became more frequent as she got closer to her orgasm, but I knew we needed to change position to really bring us to the peak.

I stood up, bringing her with me. I stayed inside of her as I turned and sat her on the bed. I didn't know if this would work, but it might.

Renesmee laid back onto the bed and I raised her legs straight up so her feet were beside my ears, resting on my shoulders. I held onto her thighs as I pushed into her, deeper than before.

It was fucking amazing. I was so deep inside of her. She threw her head back, arching her beautiful neck. At that look of ecstasy, I lost all control. I pounded into her and we both met our end, screaming at the release.

I collapsed on the bed next to her and we eventually crawled into a better position so we could take another nap. Renesmee's naked breasts pressed against my own bare chest as we slept side by side, peacefully.

_What do you think? Read and review sweetiepies! You'll get a _**cookie!**_ (L) xD  
And FYI, I'm already on the next chapter, you wont have to wait that long for it!  
xoxo M! _


End file.
